El baile de Blue Pegasus
by Sanlina
Summary: Cada año los miembros de Blue Pegasus celebran un baile en su gremio. Natsu y Lisanna asistieron por primera vez cuando tenían catorce años, pero desgraciadamente no pudieron repetirlo porque la mala suerte del destino alejó a Lisanna de Natsu. Los años pasan y la melancolía de estar separados se hace mayor en esa fecha, pero Lisanna antes o después regresará a Earthland...
1. 14 años

_**Advertencia: este es un fic del NaLi, si no te gusta está pareja no pasa nada, nadie te obliga a leerlo(?)**_

 _ **Y bueno, el fic constará de cuatro capítulos, cada uno correspondiendo a un mismo baile pero en años diferentes, empezando así con la Lisanna de 14 años y terminando con la de 17 (por lo que se incluyen los dos años que estuvo en Edolas y tal).**_

* * *

–¡Mira-nee, Mira-nee!

–¿Qué ocurre, Lisanna?

–¿Puedo ir al baile que va a celebrar Blue Pegasus? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

–¿Eh?

–Por favor

–¿A qué se debe tanto interés?

–Es que…

–¿Es que..?

–Natsu me ha pedido que sea su pareja…

–Ese pelochicle… ¡juro que cómo se intente aprovechar de ti lo capo!

–¡Mira-nee!

–Vale, vale… no le haré nada al mocoso ese– afirmó cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda– Bueno, ¿necesitarás un vestido, no?

–¿No puedo ir con esto? – preguntó señalando su habitual atuendo granate

–Es un baile, en los bailes las chicas llevan vestidos ñoños… por eso los detesto tanto

–¿Entonces tú no vas a venir?

–Oh, sí que iré, pero para vigilaros– dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa que hizo estremecer a su hermana

–E-eso no es necesario

–Yo decidiré lo que es o no necesario. Como sea, tengo el vestido perfecto para ti– afirmó la demonio entrando en su habitación y rebuscando en lo más profundo de su armario, hasta finalmente sacar un precioso vestido rosa claro, corto, con mucho vuelo y sin mangas.

–Wow, Mira-nee, ¡es perfecto! Pero… ¿por qué tienes tú algo así?– cuestionó la menor de los Strauss ya que, claramente, su hermana no encajaba en el perfil de alguien que se pusiese algo tan cursi

–Lo tenía reservado para ti, sabía que antes o después te harías grande y un chico te pediría salir, por eso cuando lo vi no pude resistirme

–¡Eres la mejor! P-pero Natsu no me ha pedido salir, v-vamos solo cómo amigos– dijo con las mejillas completamente coloradas

–¿Cómo puede ser que mi comentario te ruborice si tú misma, cuando eras más pequeña, le dijiste a Natsu que se casase contigo en un futuro?

–¿C-cómo sabes eso?

–Soy tu hermana mayor, lo sé todo– Lisanna resopló.

…

El día del baile había llegado y la pequeña Strauss esperaba enfrente del gremio a que Natsu viniese a recogerla. Mientras, Mirajane la acompañaba a la par que discutía con Erza.

Finalmente su "príncipe" apareció. Portaba un elegante traje negro, una camisa blanca y, cómo no, su inseparable bufanda. Happy, el cual lo acompañaba, llevaba también un pequeño esmoquin, a juego con el de Natsu, cosa que a Lisanna le pareció realmente adorable.

–Esto pica– fue lo primero que dijo el mago, refiriéndose a su traje, pero sus ojos no tardaron en posarse sobre la figura de Lisanna, haciendo así que no pudiese evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro, la muchacha estaba realmente hermosa.

–Hola, Natsu

–H-hola

–El carruaje está ahí, ¿vamos?

–C-claro, pero una cosa, ¿qué hacen tu hermana y Erza aquí?

–Yo vengo de carabina para evitar que te propases– respondió Mirajane

–¿Qué significa propasarse?

–Creo que estás sobreestimando a Natsu– dijo Erza mientras reía al ver que el chico ni siquiera sabía el significado de aquella palabra. El pelirrosa se vio ligeramente mosqueado y Lisanna le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que logró hacer desaparecer el mosqueo del muchacho.

–¿Y tú por qué vienes, Erza?

–Pues… supongo que si Mira es la carabina de Lisanna yo soy la tuya

–¿Qué qué? ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

–Porque se aburre mucho– aportó Mirajane

–¡Tú cállate, canosa!

–¿Qué me has llamado, gusano?

–C-A-N-O-S-A. ¿Ahora resulta que también estás sorda?

–¿A caso quieres qu…?

–¡Basta ya! Yo y Natsu vamos a montar en el carruaje, os venís o os quedáis, y si os venís os venís calladitas!– gritó la muchacha, interrumpiendo así la pelea entre ambas. Acto seguido arrastró a Natsu hasta el carruaje mientras el chico ya sufría solo con imaginarse el mareo que el trayecto le proporcionaría.

–Cuando se pone así no cabe duda de que es hermana tuya – comentó Erza

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A esa mala ostia que le sale a lo Mirajane Strauss

–Mira quién fue a hablar, si tú haces amargo hasta al azúcar

…

La velada no iba precisamente cómo la albina se imaginaba, Ichiya se había dedicado a acosar a Natsu toda la noche, impidiéndole así pasar tiempo con la muchacha.

–Bésame Natsu Dragneel, sabes que lo estás deseando, men– proclamó Ichiya mientras perseguía al Slayer del fuego

–¡Déjame en paz, tío raro!

Y entonces llegó la última canción de la noche. Las luces estaban semiapagadas y el ambiente era realmente mágico. Lisanna suspiró y fue entonces cuando…

–¿Me concedes este último baile?– preguntó alguien desde detrás suya y una sonrisa de esperanza iluminó la cara de la chica, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que no era Natsu quién hablaba, si no Eve. Lisanna buscó a Natsu con la mirada en vano y, finalmente, se rindió y se dispuso a aceptar la proposición del mago de Blue Pegasus

–S-supongo que s…– pero fue entonces cuando una gran llamarada golpeó a Eve

–¡Ella es mi pareja!– gritó Natsu cogiendo a Lisanna en brazos y, haciendo así, que el corazón le diese un vuelco a la peliblanca. La llevó al medio de la pista y, entonces, recordó que no tenía la más mínima idea de bailar, pero es que tampoco podía permitir que un cualquiera bailase con su Lisanna.

–La música comenzó a sonar y el pobre Natsu bailando parecía un pato mareado.

Lisanna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirroasa.

–No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar por la música– susurró y el muchacho le hizo caso. Poco a poco su alrededor parecía no estar ahí, parecían ser ellos dos solos en el mundo, solo él y ella… Y así, sin premeditación alguna y dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, ambos labios comenzaron a acercarse. Sería el primer beso para él, el primer beso también para ella, pero entonces… algo golpeó a Natsu e hizo que este cayera al suelo. Era Erza, que había sido usada cómo proyectil por Mirajane, no porque quisiese impedir el beso ya que ni siquiera se había percatado de eso; si no porque Erza y ella habían comenzado la tercera discusión de la noche y esta vez no había acabado solo en palabras.

La pelirroja ni se dignó a comprobar el estado de Natsu, se levantó corriendo a devolverle el golpe a Mirajane, así que fueron Lisanna y Happy quiénes fueron a socorrerle.

–Natsu, ¿estás bien?– Natsu esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reír sin razón aparente, pero consiguió contagiarle la risa a la menor de los Staruss.

–Se gusssstan– proclamó Happy, aunque entre tanta carcajada los otros dos ni lo oyeron.


	2. 15 años

Ya hacía casi un año desde que estaba en Edolas, pero pocas veces antes había sentido tanta morriña… ese mismo día Blue Pegasus celebraría su baile anual en Earthland y ella no asistiría, ¿habría encontrado Natsu a alguna chica que llevar o la estaría esperando? ¿Pensaría en ella al menos la mitad de lo que ella pensaba en él? Era absurdo… jamás volvería a Earthland, debía olvidar a Natsu, pero era tan difícil… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que veía cada día al Natsu de Edolas en el gremio y este, aunque era completamente diferente a su Natsu, compartía su misma cara.

–¿Estás bien, Lisanna? Te veo algo desanimada

–Estoy bien…– respondió no muy convincente

–Eh, a mí no me mientas. No me gusta verte así…

–Estoy bien, Mira-nee

–Yo no lo creo… Mmm… ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta?

–¿U-Una fiesta?

–Claro, para animarte, las fiestas animan a cualquiera…

–¿Podría ser un baile?

–¿Un baile? Supongo…

–¡Genial! ¡Eres la mejor, Mira-nee!

–Supongo que podríamos celebrarlo la próxima semana

–No, ¡tiene que ser hoy!

–¿A qué viene tanta prisa, Lisanna

–Yo…

–Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale? Tú ve buscando un vestido bonito

–Gracias…

…

Mirajane lo había conseguido, en solo un par de horas el gremio era el escenario perfecto para que se celebrase el baile. La pequeña Strauss escogió nuevamente un vestido rosa, aunque está vez era más largo y no tan bonito. Solo faltaba una cosa, pareja. Pensó en pedírselo a EdoNatsu, pero Lucy se le adelantó. Bueno, no es que Lucy se lo pidiese, más bien no le dejó otra opción… ¿Tendría su Natsu también una Lucy en Earthland? Si así fuese, la muchacha esperaba que al menos la Lucy de Earthland no fuese tan bruta…

–Si quieres, yo puedo bailar contigo, hermanita– ofreció amablemente Elfman al ver que la muchacha estaba sentada lejos de todos sin disfrutar de la fiesta

–Gracias, pero no me apetece…

–¿Estás segura? Al menos la última canción deberías bailarla con alguien, si no quieres bailar con tu hermano pídeselo a uno de los chicos...

–Ninguno querría bailar conmigo

–¿Qué ocurre aquí?– interrumpió EdoLucy que parecía haber salido de la nada

–Lisanna anda deprimida

–Estoy bien…

–Hemos hecho la chorrada esta del baile por ti, no me toques la moral

–Pero…

–Ya está bien, ¡Natsu, ven aquí, idiota!

–¿Q-que ocurre?

–Está a punto de sonar la última canción, báilala con Lisanna, que tiene una cara de funeral que da pena verla

–¿Y-Yo?

–Sí, tú, vamos, vamos.

–P-pero…

–¡Que lo hagas!

–Estoy bien aquí sentada, no hace falta…– interrumpió la peliblanca

–¡Si yo digo que bailéis bailáis y punto!– gritó la rubia empujando a ambos al medio de la pista. La música comenzó a sonar y ellos, completamente avergonzados, comenzaron a bailar, pero cuando ya casi había finalizado la canción unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Lisanna

–¿E-estás bien?

–S-sí

–Estás llorando

–Y-yo…– las palabras no le salían y los recuerdos inundaban su mente, quería volver, quería volver a Earthland, quería bailar con su Natsu, quería volver a su casa y ver a sus verdaderos hermanos… quería que aquella pesadilla se acabase, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que haber pasado eso justo a ella? Echó a correr a fuera del gremio, haciendo así que todos se quedaran sin palabras mirando hacia ella

–¡¿Qué le has hecho idiota?!– le gritó Lucy a Natsu y, acto seguido, se dispuso a pegarle, haciendo caso omiso de las plegarias de piedad del pelirrosa.

Mirajane siguió a su "hermana" y, escondida, observó cómo la joven lloraba desconsolada, de rodillas en medio de la calle y con la cabeza mirando al cielo.

–Lisanna… ¿Echas de menos tu mundo, no?– murmuró la albina para sí misma– ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que eres nuestra Lisanna? No sé de dónde vienes o quién eres, pero no cabe duda de que tienes un corazón tan grande cómo lo tenía mi hermana… y yo soy tan mala persona te devuelvo el favor fingiendo que me creo tu farsa en vez de brindarte apoyo… lo siento… lo siento de verdad… tal vez algún día…


	3. 16 años

–¿Ya tienes vestido, Lucy?– preguntó la Mirajane de Earthland tras la barra.

–¿Eh? ¿Vestido para qué?

–Para el baile, blue Pegasus lo celebra cada año

–Oh… es cierto… he oído hablar de eso antes, ¡se rumorea que es realmente espectacular! Pero no dejan entrar a cualquiera…

–Claro, pero tú no eres cualquiera Lucy, todos los magos de Fairy Tail están invitados

–¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es genial! Pero…

–¿Pero…?

–Es muy triste ir sola…

–¿Por qué no le pides a Natsu que sea tu pareja?

–¿A N-Natsu? N-no digas tonterías, además, no creo que a él le agraden ese tipo de cosas…– dijo la chica con las mejillas algo coloradas

–Te sorprendería…

–¿Eh?

–Nada, nada… tú pídeselo, estoy segura de que te dirá que sí– respondió guiñándole el ojo

…

–¡Natsu! ¡¿Quieres acabar de una vez?! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!– gritaba la rubia, que finalmente se había atrevido a pedirle al mago de fuego que la acompañase al baile. Se suponía que el chico iría a buscarla a casa una vez listo, pero se había colado en esta horas antes para, básicamente tocarle la moral. Cuando Lucy le pidió que se largase a su casa a vestirse el muy cabrón sonrió de oreja a oreja y le mostró que se había traído el traje con él para ponérselo ya allí… desgraciadamente con Natsu era imposible lograr tener ni un minuto libre.

El dragon slayer se había encerrado en el baño desde hacía una hora para vestirse, sin duda alguna odiaba tener que ponerse ese tipo de ropa, pero Lucy se lo había pedido y no le podía decir que no. Pero… todo eso le traía demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor, la herida de la pérdida de Lisanna aún estaba reciente… vale que ya habían pasado casi dos años, pero era una herida demasiado grande como para cicatrizar así cómo así. El mago se había quedado cómo paralizado, mirando su reflejo en el espejo pero con la mente en otro lugar… recordaba perfectamente esa misma noche dos años atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de la chica a la que, hasta aquel momento, solo había considerado su mejor amiga.

–Lisanna…– murmuró finalmente y, acto seguido, salió por la puerta fingiendo que todo iba perfecto, con su habitual sonrisa de par en par, no era un tema que quisiese tratar con Lucy… bueno, ni con Lucy ni con nadie.

…

Esta vez Ichiya no parecía querer acosar al pelirrosa, lo que le supuso un gran alivio, aun así tampoco es que el chico aprovechase para bailar con la rubia, más bien estuvo toda la noche haciendo el tonto, y a Lucy no le importo en absoluto; "así es más divertido" pensó ella. Pero llegó la última canción de la noche, la lenta, la especial para las parejas, cuando las malditas luces se apagaban y llegaba la magia. Natsu, algo ruborizado, y para sorpresa de la maga celestial, la sacó a bailar.

–Natsu…

–Dime

–Gracias…

–¿Gracias?

–Por esta velada– respondió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de baile– ¿Sabes una cosa? Bailas muy bien, ¿cómo aprendiste?

–Ella me enseñó que para hacerlo sólo hay que dejarse llevarse por la música

–¿Ella? ¿Lisanna?– Natsu asintió y, acto seguido soltó a Lucy, dejándola sola en medio de la pista a mitad de la canción.

–Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto– pronunció mientras se alejaba. Salió del lugar y comenzó a correr, cómo si por hacerlo pudiese escapar de aquellos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban. Mientras, Happy le perseguía y le ordenaba que se detuviese, pero Natsu hacía caso omiso.


	4. 17 años

-Mañana es el baile de Blue Pegasus- comentó Mirajane a su hermana tras la barra.

-Ya...

-¿No estás emocionada?

-¿Debería?

-La última vez lo estabas

-¿La última vez?

-Antes de irte a Edolas, tontita- respondió dulcemente Mirajane sacando ligeramente la lengua.

-Ah, ya... pero era más pequeña, por aquel entonces cualquier cosa me ilusionaba

-Si, ya... ¿no será que te ilusionaba porque aquella vez fuiste con Natsu?- las mejillas de la peliblanca se encarnaron de repente y tragó saliva ante tal afirmación.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, nada... ¿por qué no se lo pides también este año?

-¿Q-qué? ¿Estás de broma? Desde que volví es cómo si ya no existiese para él...

-Pues hazte notar, una buena forma sería pidiéndole ir al baile.

-No puedo...

-Lisanna...

...

-¿Otra vez mirando a Lisanna?- preguntó Lucy con la intención de picar a su compañero

-¡No la estoy mirando!

-Lo que tú digas...

-Se gussstan- aportó el exceed azul.

-Dejadme en paz

-¿Le vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile?- preguntó la rubia esquivando su súplica.

-¿Eh? Creía que volveríamos a ir juntos, Lucy

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a salir corriendo?- dijo y Natsu bajó la mirada- Yo... lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho eso...

-Es que... aunque quisiese... nunca sé cómo acercarme a ella... nunca sé que decirle...

-Natsu...

-Es cómo si esos dos años hubiesen levantado un muro entre nosotros, ¿sabes?- dijo el pelirrosa más profundo de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Pues rómpelo pidiéndole ir al baile- sonrió

-Tú no lo entiendes...- dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta del gremio mientras Lucy lo observaba con una melancólica sonrisa

...

Había llegado la hora del baile y Natsu estaba en su cabaña, tumbado y mirando hacia el techo. Lisanna, por su parte, ya se había puesto el pijama y les preparaba la cena a sus hermanos, los cuales estaban a punto de irse ya.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?- insistía por vez un millón su hermana mayor.

-Sí, pasaoslo el doble de bien por mí, ¿vale?

-Aunque no vayas con Natsu podrías probar a ir con Bickslow... o con Freed- afirmó y Lisanna no pudo evitar resoplar.

-Me parece genial que vosotros estéis con dos del grupo de Laxus, pero no me lo vayáis a imponer también a mí cuál tradición familiar...- comentó con cierta molestia ya que no era la primera vez que alguien trataba de juntarla con uno de esos dos sujetos- Además, a Freed quién le gusta es tu novio

-¿Freed y Laxus? No digas tonterías

-Pues yo en esto estoy de acuerdo con Lisanna, hasta Ever lo dice

-¿Ves? Si lo dice su novia entonces es una verdad absoluta- rió Lisanna, sin maldad alguna.

-¡Evergreen no es mi novia!- respondió rojo cuál tomate.

...

-Natsu... ¿por qué no pruebas a ir al baile? Aunque sea, aún puedes ir con Lucy...

-No me apetece...

-Pero...

-Déjame en paz, Happy- interrumpió el Dragon Slayer.

...

Ya casi era media noche y, por más que lo intentaba, la peliblanca era incapaz de dormir. Miles de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, ¿a caso no era lo que tanto había soñado? Poder volver a ir a aquel baile con Natsu... pero tantas cosas habían cambiado... sin embargo, cierto era que nada perdía intentándolo, ¿no?

De repente lo hizo, se levantó de la cama y, decidida buscó algún vestido adecuado para la ocasió medio de la búsqueda apareció el que había usado dos años atrás, pero claramente ahora le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

Finalmente, se decidió a llevar uno azul bastante simple, con una cinta negra en el cuello y dos flores en el pelo: una azul y otra negra. Pero faltaba algo... se miraba al espejo y lo notaba, al conjunto le faltaba un... toque. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, dónde había dejado el vestido de hace dos años, y entonces lo vio claro. Aquel vestido tenía un precioso lazo blanco atado a la cintura, así que se lo quito y se lo puso al nuevo traje, ahora sí estaba perfecta.

...

-Llevas años esperándola- dijo de repente Happy, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-No es cierto

-Deberías ir

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero

-No te creía un cobarde...

-¿¡Cobarde!? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Ya verás, te vas a tragar tus palabras, Happy!- dijo levantándose de golpe y comenzado a correr en dirección a Blue Pegasus... a veces Natsu era tan simple...

-¡Pero cámbiate de ropa antes!- trató de gritar Happy, pero su compañero ya estaba demasiado lejos.

...

-No estás en la lista- dijo el guardaespaldas que custodiaba la entrada al baile.

-¡Pero yo soy de Fairy Tail!

-Según nuestros registros no hay ninguna &Lisanna Strauss& en Fairy Tail

-¡Sí la hay! ¡Soy la hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfman Strauss!

-¿La hermana de Mirajane y Elfman? Ah, sí, me suena... la que murió hace dos años, ¿no? ¿eres un zombi o qué?- cuestionó en tono burlesco.

-¡No había muerto! ¡Estaba en Edolas! ¡Si no me cree puedo enseñarle la marca del gremio!

-Muchos tratan de falsificar marcas para entrar, deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate ya

-P-pero...

-¡Largo!

Y así, la muchacha se marchó del lugar... y pensar que hasta el momento pensaba que no podría vivir un baile peor que el que vivió en Edolas...

Se sentó en el borde de una fuente y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, logrando así que se le corriese el maquillaje.

Natsu iba todo disparatado cuando de repente distinguió un olor... tenía muy bien olfato, estaba seguro de que era de Lisanna. Paró en seco y miró en la dirección de la que procedía, encontrando así a la muchacha. Acto seguido, se acerco con cierta duda y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿N-Natsu?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí...

-¿Por qué no estás en el baile?

-Porque supuestamente no existo...

-¿Eh?

-Cómo hace poco que regrese muchos siguen dándome por muerta, así que no estaba en la lista...

-Serán idiotas, ¡déjame a mí que se van a enterar!- dijo poniéndose en pie, completamente &encendido&.

-¿Con que derecho pretendes reprocharles nada si para ti tampoco existo?- soltó de repente y toda la vitalidad que segundos antes tenía Natsu, desapareció.

-Lisanna...

-Se que no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada, fuimos amigos en un pasado y ya, pero...

-Basta, no hay peros... tienes razón; y lo siento... me faltaba el coraje para acercarme a ti... lo siento...

-Natsu...

-Pero... permiteme que no vuelva a pasar, permíteme estar por siempre a tu lado- dijo acercándose a la muchacha con la clara intención de besarla. Ella, presa de la sorpresa y el miedo, se apartó y cayó en el interior de la fuente, quedando completamente empapada.

Tras unos primeros segundos de perplejidad Natsu no pudo evitar reír ante esa escena, acto seguido le dio la mano para ayudarla a salir, pero Lisanna tiró de él y el pelirrosa también se cayó, haciendo así que ambos acabasen riéndose a carcajadas.

Entonces, sin pensar, Lisanna decidió acercar sus labios a los de Natsu y esta vez ninguno se apartó, esta vez no estaban Erza o Mira para impedirlo, está vez era todo perfecto... y así ambos se dieron su primer beso en aquella fuente, el primer beso que daría pie a tantos otros el resto de su vida.

FIN


End file.
